Just give me a reason
by Uilleand
Summary: A series of songfic for the one who had to walk away from Valen ...This is a companion piece for 'Walk Away' .. the story continues there.
1. Chapter 1

'Glory Box' is by Portishead. Although not named here, Valen and Cania belong to Bioware.

**Glory Box — Portishead**

I'm so tired, of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play  
For I've been a temptress too long

_She watched him sleep. The cold touched her lips, her skin … but he would not._

_She had broken his heart, she knew. She had turned away from his love._

_This was not the place for love._

Just …  
Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be, a woman  
I just wanna be a woman

_She wasn't a woman to be loved, she knew._

_She was a woman of blood and magic._

_She was a woman of pain._

From this time, unchained  
We're all looking at a different picture  
Through this new frame of mind  
A thousand flowers could bloom  
Move over, and give us some room

_It might have been different. _

_He had died for her, she knew …_

_Like so many others._

Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be, a woman  
I just wanna be a woman

_She allowed herself a minute to watch his breath,_

_Steaming in this wasteland._

_The fire of his hair could warm the night, she knew._

So don't you stop, being a man  
Just take a little look from our side when you can  
Sow a little tenderness  
No matter if you cry

_This was no place for love._

_This was no place for tears … they freeze before they fall._

_Her heart was too frozen to break._

Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be, a woman  
It's all I wanna be is all woman

_The slightest sound woke him._

_He straightened in his pride, in his duty._

_He never wondered at the footprints in the snow that stopped beside him._

_He did wonder at the warmth, as if a hand had touched his face._

For this is the beginning of forever and ever

Its time to move over ...

_He watched her shape slip over the snow and away_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – Valen's reply (_Unbound_ is by Robbie Robertson. Valen and Cania belong to Bioware.)

"**Unbound" – Robbie Robertson**

With eyes of fire  
No one can see  
The smoke from the sweet grass  
Covers me

_He slowly touched his cheek. His metal gauntlets leached the heat from his skin._

_Only a small sigh as he shouldered his pack and followed her footsteps._

I am drawn  
I am drawn to her  
Like a moth to flame  
She leads me down  
Unbound

_When they battle, he can feel the power that rips through her body._

_He is surprised that it doesn't take flesh with it._

_But as he watched her form disappear into the snow he realized that it does._

I am lost  
I am lost  
Has anybody seen me  
I am lost

_When she pulled him from the blackness, he knew_

_Her mouth hit him harder than her fist_

_Her blood sizzled as it struck his armour_

_He held her fragile bones in his arms, even as he bent to build the fire_

Oh nothing is forgotten  
Only left behind  
Wherever I am  
She leads me down  
Unbound 

_He understood her rage. Who would, if not he?_

_His blue gaze met her storm grey fury and stood against it._

No borders  
No fences  
No walls  
No borders  
No fences  
Unbound

_He still remembered what her laugh sounded like._

_He remembered her slow smile, before she teased him_

_He remembered her hand, trustingly, in his.  
_  
Oh, listen for the night chant  
Oh, listen for the night chant 

_He remembered waking up, preparing for battle._

_He remembered finding her empty bed._

_He remembered hearing her howl from the centre of their enemy's home_

Like a moth to flame  
She leads me down  
Unbound 

_She called. He came._

_Even to this cold hell._

_He stuffed her betrayal deep inside _

_And followed her down._

No borders  
No fences  
Unbound  
No borders  
No fences  
Unbound  
Unbound


	3. Chapter 3

"**Terrible Lie"**** — Nine Inch Nails**

Hey god, why are you doing this to me?  
Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?  
Why am I seething with this animosity?  
Hey god, I think you owe me a great big apology 

_Her mind drifted through the worlds and away from her pain._

_She flew back to a time when she could laugh._

_She flew to a time when his eyes held no censure_.

Terrible lie 

Hey god, I really don't know what you mean  
Seems like salvation comes only in our dreams  
I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme  
Hey god, can this world really be as sad as it seems 

_She had felt invulnerable._

_She would face anything, anyone._

_The power in her veins would bubble up, and blind any who stood against her._

Terrible lie

Don't take it away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't take it away from me  
I need someone to hold on to  
Don't tear it away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't tear it away from me  
I need someone to hold on to  
Don't tear it

Don't take it  
Don't

_When the magic sputtered and died in her hands, she fell to her knees._

_The life was yanked from her bones, through her skin._

_Her frail body cracked and crumbled without the heat to keep her aloft._

_She watched her companions struggle, poisoned, helpless._

_She watched._

Hey god, there's nothing left for me to hide  
I lost my ignorance, security and pride  
I'm all alone in a world you must despise  
Hey god, I believed your promises, your promises and lies

_One cannot face battle without arrogance._

_One cannot lead with fear._

_When the offer came, a chance to hide from the burden, _

_She took it._

_She took it._

_She left them._

_They died._

_She died._

Terrible lie 

You made me throw it all away  
My morals left to decay  
How many you betray  
You've taken everything

My head is filled with disease  
My skin is begging you please

I'm on my hands and knees  
I want so much to believe

_One refused her call._

_He did not. He came._

_She wanted him to spit in her face._

_He came._

I give you everything  
My sweet everything

_She twisted in space._

_She reached out to the past._

I give you everything (I need someone to hold on to. I need someone to hold on to)  
My sweet everything (I need someone. I need someone. I need someone to hold on to)

_She clung to the gossamer threads of memory._

_She pleaded with the light to leave her alone._

I give you everything (I need someone to hold on to. I need someone to hold on to)  
My sweet everything (I need someone to hold on to. I need someone to hold on)

_But she knew how to embrace pain, as well._

_She revelled in the lightening that sheared through her body._

I give you everything (I need someone to hold on to. I need someone to hold on to)  
My sweet everything (I need someone. I need someone. I need someone to hold on to) 

_Her muscles stretched and snapped, he back arched,_

_She screamed. She opened her eyes._

I give you everything (I need someone to hold on to. I need someone to hold on to)  
My sweet everything (I need someone. I need someone. I need someone to hold on to) 

_She awoke and stared into the depths of his blue eyes_

(I need someone to hold on to)


	4. Chapter 4

**Valen's Reply II**

"**Fallen Angel"— ****Robbie Robertson**

Are you out there?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you see me in the dark?

_The look in her eyes when he answered her call was terrible._

_She called him from death and he came. For her._

_She looked as if she would have sent him back._

_Only for a moment did her gaze splinter, and the clouds rolled into her eyes._

I don't believe it's all for nothing.  
It's not just written in the sand.  
Sometimes I thought you felt too much.  
And you crossed into the shadowland.

_He died, following her screams._

_He heard her, deep in the tower and would have carried her out._

_He refused to believe that she had left them._

_When her face shattered in the Reaper's Hall, he knew he was wrong._

And the river was overflowing.  
And the sky was fiery red.  
You gotta play the hand that's dealt ya.  
That's what the old man always said.

_He reached for her anyway. He had declared his love and would not turn back now._

_She spun on him, rage in her eyes and a strange terror that he'd never seen._

_She'd quickly pulled herself together then, as if allowing the cold to grow over her, to cover her. _

_She gave him a smile, as bright and false as paste diamonds and asked if he would be so kind as to accompany her in this strange land._

Fallen Angel  
Casts a shadow up against the sun  
If my eyes could see  
The spirit of the chosen one

_He was the only one who answered. Perhaps he was a fool._

_She would have told him he was, if he had asked._

In my dream the pipes were playing.  
In my dream I lost a friend.  
Come down Gabriel and blow your horn  
'Cause some day we will meet again

_But he watched her face as she stood before the pillar of betrayal._

_He watched her face as she convinced Aribeth to reclaim her light._

_He watched her face while she wept in her sleep._

Fallen Angel  
Casts a shadow up against the sun  
If my eyes could see  
The spirit of the chosen one

_If he thought about it, he couldn't understand what he was doing,_

_Why he was following this traitor through these frigid wastes._

_Battling his own honour, battling his own nature, he broke a trail through the snow._

All the tears  
All the rage  
All the blues in the night  
If my eyes could see  
You kneeling in the silver light

_He, who never held any faith in visions,_

_He, who had dismissed the prophesies,_

_He walked through Hell for her because he believed._

Fallin', fallin', fallin' down  
Fallin', fallin' down  
Fallin', fallin', fallin' down  
Fallin', fallin' down

_His eyes clung to her form as the demon screamed inside,_

_Clawed his guts from within_

Fallen Angel  
Casts a shadow up against the sun  
If my eyes could see  
The spirit of the chosen one

_Confusion, uncertainty, rage and pain drummed with each and every step._

All the tears  
All the rage  
All the blues in the night  
If my eyes could see  
You kneeling in the silver light

_Until the tiniest curl of a smile catches his eye,_

_Ignites the faded memory of her joy._

If you're out there can you touch me?  
Can you see me I don't know?  
If you're out there can you reach me?

_If he is damned, he is damned for her._

Lay a flower in the snow.


End file.
